


Sprechgesang

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Banter, Big Bang Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Community: womenverse, Gen, Music, Musical Instruments, Prompt Fic, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Myka have a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprechgesang

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Sprechgesang." Also for my Womenverse Big Bang, with the theme, "Music."
> 
> Set during Pete's suspension

"Hey Myka, we've got another case!" Claudia said, practically bouncing into the BnB's dining room.

Myka looked up from her breakfast and quickly swallowed a bite of muffin. "What is it?"

"Some medieval German monk's lap harp. It's making people go all Spregesangy and then mute and then their throats explode from the pressure or something." Claudia shrugged. "Artie said half the thing in German, but that's the gist of it."

"Wait, did he say 'Sprechgesang'?" Myka asked.

Claudia's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that was it."

"That's a German musical term. It's a way of singing that is closer to speech."

"What?" Claudia stared at her blankly.

Myka cast about for a better explanation. "Okay, well, think of it as singing, with pitch and everything, but with the flow of speaking."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Claudia said, looking very much as though it still didn't make sense.

"I'll find an example for you later," Myka promised. "Now tell me the rest as we pack."

"Right!" Claudia grabbed an apple and followed her to the stairs. "Well this medieval monk, Hermann, right, he was like, a boss of mine-singing and-"

"Minnesinger?"

"Sure! Anyway, apparently his harp was cursed somehow and became an Artifact and now it's killing people."

"Where?"

"Pennsylvania. Apparently they had a lead on this thing back in the day but couldn't get close to it. Then the killings stopped, so the local community closed ranks even more."

"Probably a family heirloom," Myka surmised, grabbing her bag. "Pack warm."

"On it!" Claudia ducked into her own room.

"And Google the monk!" Myka called after her.

Claudia popped back into her doorway. "Please, what kind of an amateur do you think I am?" she teased. "Boolean's running as we speak!"

"I will interpret that as a yes." Myka decided.

"Good choice." Claudia teased. "And don't forget the earplugs! I don't know about you, but I do not want to hear the common man trying to go all Oppa Sprechgesang style."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested, the wiki article on [Minnesingers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_of_Germany#Minnesingers_and_Meistersingers)


End file.
